


Так жила Башня

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: Air Gear
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>они встречаются в Башне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так жила Башня

**Author's Note:**

> цифры к кодах-именах героев выбраны наугад (кроме (1)936, года, когда был совершен первый полет спитфайра); авторский фанон на то, что Килик и Симка получили имена еще в Башне, слегка сюр  
> бетила Ёсими

В Башне царит вечная ночь, но кромешной темноты она не знает. Часть лабораторий заливает яркий свет, где-то стоит полумрак, но даже когда лампы выключают на время условного отдыха, тускло мерцают стрелки, показывающий маршрут эвакуации, как будто вся Башня — не сплошная ловушка, и, если что-то случится, они смогут сбежать, и мигают приборы. Они едва слышно шуршат, громко тикает метроном в одном из дальних помещений, из коридора доносятся гулкие шаги и обрывки разговоров, непонятные, даже если отдельные слова и получается разобрать.  
Башня живет своей собственной жизнью — дышит, питается, перемещает людей из одной лаборатории в другую по раз и навсегда установленному порядку, так что они тоже становятся частью ее отлаженных механизмов. Мало кто остается здесь, внизу, надолго: стены давят на голову, мешают дышать, как будто земля давит сквозь них, люди начинают сутулиться, не замечая этого. Тишины в Башне нет, но звуки становятся гулкими, потому что привычного фонового шума тоже нет — ни шелеста листвы, ни свиста ветра; и даже неумолчный гул машин становится здесь ностальгическим воспоминанием.  
До этого нет дела только троим. Профессор Макигами и его правая рука, Ринта, вечно сидят в одной из лабораторий и спорят до хрипоты. От долгой работы у профессора устают глаза, он уже немолод, и тогда его сменяет перед компьютером Ринта, зачитывая вслух длинные коды показателей. Все, что попадает ему в руки, он начинает сминать и складывать, поэтому младшим сотрудникам строго наказано следить за тем, какие листки он берет со стола. Во внеурочное же время до этого никому нет дела, и самолетики и бумажные цветы громоздятся друг на друга. Третий, кто не спит и не просится наружу, — это Ине Макигами, странный ребенок, вундеркинд, дочь профессора. Условной ночью она оказывается предоставлена сама себе. Еще есть дети Гравитации, спящие в длинном зале с расставленными в два ряда кроватями, но до них никому нет дела.  
Так живет Башня.

В три года Ине не может понять, почему мама уходит от них так поздно, но чувствует, что надвигается беда, и плачет всю ночь, смутно подозревая, что мама не вернется. В шесть с половиной Ине знает, что это — вина отца, с головой ушедшего в свои исследования. Осенью он забирает ее из школы, говорит, потому что она не ладит с одноклассницами. Говорит, что она слишком умна, чтобы тратить свое время в обычной школе, но Ине понимает, что он просто хочет порвать все связи с миром снаружи и запереться в Башне.  
Ине вовсе не против — ей нравятся механизмы и нравятся чертежи на столах отца, ей нравится задача, которую он поставил перед ней, и нравится восхищение, которое окружает ее, когда она спускается в лаборатории. Дети Гравитации, над генными кодами которых бьется отец, интересуют ее гораздо меньше, чем АТ-технологии. Она даже не знает их имен: только на чем они специализируются. Одни используют для бега вибрации поверхности, другие стремятся к скорости, превосходящей человеческое воображение, и у всех них есть в запасе трюки, о предназначении которых Ине не знает, но знает, как модифицировать их АТ, чтобы повысить эффективность и отдачу.  
Ине любит задачки.

Образец SA-936 спит на четвертой от двери кровати в левом ряду. Первые два места занимают Килик и Симка: обычно они долго держатся за руки перед тем, как заснуть. Иногда, глядя на них и на вечно валяющих дурака SA-703 и 704, он пытается представить себе, каково это — иметь близнеца. SA-478, спящая на соседней кровати угрюмая девчонка со смешными бровями, фыркает и говорит ему, что это того не стоит, может быть, она и права.  
Как и остальные дети Гравитации, 936 никогда не был на поверхности, но он мечтает попасть туда едва ли не больше всех остальных. По крайней мере, он в этом уверен. В Башне для его бега слишком мало места: он только успевает разогнаться, а стена уже оказывается так близко, что надо тормозить, а круговые треки узкие и неудобные. Одна из ученых, девушка, рассказала ему как-то, что на поверхности есть дороги, которые нигде не заканчиваются, просто идут вперед и вперед, и с тех пор они снятся 936 по ночам.  
Килик планирует побег — все дети знают об этом и помогают ему по мере сил, но из них всех Килику дано больше всех свободы. И все-таки, они не знают, что делать и с чего начать: им остается только ждать и надеяться, и на самом деле в глубине души они боятся, что останутся под землей навсегда.  
936 отчаянно хочет увидеть небо.

Для Ине SA-936 — всего лишь один из неудачных образцов SA. Она предпочитает не видеться с ними: среди детей своего возраста она тоже становится всего лишь ребенком, но однажды она сталкивается с ним в коридоре, когда его ведут в капсулу на очередное испытание. Она знает, как выглядят дети Гравитации, по черно-белым карточкам, прикрепленным к их досье, и думает, что по большей части они такие же и в реальности. Бледная кожа, черные глаза, белые крестовидные зрачки; они не похожи на обычных детей — Ине тоже непохожа, но об этом она не думает.  
936 привлекает ее внимание, потому что он рыжий — такой рыжий, что ей даже не верится, что этот цвет — всего лишь удачное сочетание генов, и что 936 никогда не видел солнца. На секунду она застывает посреди прохода, взгляд 936 останавливается на ней, а потом он улыбается.  
Это остается незамеченным никем из взрослых, но Ине робко улыбается ему в ответ. В тот вечер она нарочно разыскивает его досье среди кипы бумажек, громоздящихся у нее на столе, а потом долго смотрит на фотографию. Она ничего не отображает — ни его волос, ни его улыбки, и Ине почему-то чувствует себя разочарованной.

936, конечно же, знает о том, кто такая Макигами Ине, даже если они не встречались лицом к лицу. Разговоры о ней давно ходят среди младших сотрудников и лаборантов, собираются в углах небольших кухонек и коридоров в жилом отсеке, а если быть достаточно незаметным, то их можно подслушать, и не напрягаясь особенно. 936 даже видел ее издалека пару раз, когда она заворачивала за угол впереди или стояла у лифта. У нее забавная прическа — две свернутые на голове спирали, — и за стеклами огромных очков глаз совсем не видно, так что 936 в конце концов становится интересно, какого они цвета.  
Глаза ученых отличаются от их, глаза Ине Макигами тоже должны, раз она не одна из детей. В тот день в коридоре 936 убеждается в этом окончательно.  
На следующий день его снова забирают из зала, почти сразу же, как только он просыпается, но на это 936 никогда не жалуется. Сегодня, правда, его тренировка начинается не по распорядку — 936 даже предположить не может, с чем это связано.  
Ине ждет его, отвернувшись к столу и нервно перекладывая листки с места на место, а потом она наконец поворачивается и представляется. Без очков ей тоже идет, и в этот раз она улыбается уже смелее, так что 936 почти уверен, что Килик был неправ, когда сказал, что вряд ли она станет им другом.  
Ине явно не знает о чем говорить, смущается, вываливает на него кучу технической информации, в которой 936 не понимает ни черта, и в конце концов признается: "Я хочу настроить ваши регалии". 936 на всякий случай кивает.

Ине говорит себе, что весь ее интерес — сугубо научный. Возиться с регалией 936 ей и правда нравится, к тому же он рассказывает ей, что двигаться стало легче. Ненамного, конечно, потому что АТ были собраны для каждого из этих детей с учетом особенностей их путей, но все-таки Ине рада. Использование регалий отнимает много сил, даже у Килика, единственного удачного образца — Ине знакомится и с ним, и с остальными детьми по мере надобности, по мере того, как ей становится все веселее переключаться на индивидуальную настройку.  
Когда вечером она закрывает глаза, она видит перед собой регалию Огня. 936 улыбается ей во сне, и это почти так же приятно, как и на самом деле, так что, просыпаясь, Ине старается сохранить в себе это чувство подольше.  
Однажды в ее кабинет вместе с Киликом приходит Симка: она крутится повсюду, но детали не трогает, поэтому Ине ее не останавливает. Ине хочет заменить ось — пока она может двигаться только на ощупь, пробуя то один, то другой вариант и сравнивая результаты тестов, но ей кажется, что должен быть и более простой способ.  
Когда она вставляет ось, Симка вдруг говорит:  
— Они звучат неправильно.  
Ине хмурится — 936 смеется, когда она так делает, и говорит, что ей не идет.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Нет резонанса, — Симка пожимает плечами. — Сами по себе АТ звучат хорошо, но звук Килика идет вразнобой.  
— Звук Килика?  
— Его сердце бьется по-другому. И он двигается не так, как ты думаешь, он…  
— Ты говоришь про биоритмы? — перебивает ее Ине, и Симка смешно наклоняет голову, думая над ответом  
— Может быть. Просто видишь — между АТ и Киликом слишком большой разрыв, — она складывает ладони вместе и тут же разводит их. — Если смотреть по звуку, то эта подходит больше.  
Ось, которую она показывает, вызывает у Ине слишком много вопросов, поэтому она и взяла вместо нее кое-что понадежнее, но теперь Ине снова сомневается.  
— Хочешь, покажу? — спрашивает Симка, и Ине, поколебавшись, кивает. Симка часто смотрит, как она собирает и разбирает АТ, так что, может быть, она сможет не напортачить — что-то в выражении ее лица заставляет Ине верить в нее.  
И Симка совершает чудо: ее руки летают на столом, и на сборку, которая у Ине занимает несколько часов кропотливой работы, у нее уходит вдвое меньше времени. Разницы Килик не видит ровно до тех пор, пока не встает на АТ в одном из тренировочных залов, а потом то, как его бег становится аккуратней, можно заметить и невооруженным глазом; правда, спустя буквально несколько секунд после того, как Килик входит во вкус и начинает пробовать более сложные финты, регалия разваливается прямо на нем.  
— Не может быть!  
Симка вскакивает на ноги, а Ине качает головой.  
— Нет, все правильно, там была слишком большая нагрузка на ось, но смотри, если заменить здесь…  
Ей разрешают создать исследовательскую группу — разногласия среди разных ученых растут все сильнее и сильнее, и, захваченные спорами, они почти перестают следить за Ине. Теперь они работают вместе с Симкой и SA-361, который, оказывается, тоже может слышать звуки, хоть и не так отчетливо. Симка различает по звуку с завязанными глазами финты, 361, выглядящий немного пугающе, — дороги, а Ине не может ничего, сколько ни пробует.  
Ей немного стыдно, что у нее не получается, и страшно, что Симка скоро ее обойдет — она быстро учится, схватывает все на лету, и после часов импровизированного преподавания Ине просит 936 помочь ей. Он не отказывается.

Когда Ине сосредотачивается, между бровей у нее появляется забавная складка, и иногда 936 думает о том, как разгладить ее большим пальцем и какое у Ине будет лицо, если он так сделает. Когда он приходит к ней в вечернее время, ему кажется, будто он спасается от суеты, которая царит теперь в Башне — она кажется больной и разваливающейся. Ринта — доктор Минами — и профессор Макигами спорят о том, стоит ли продолжать программу и в каком направлении двигаться; про Ине и ее исследования, а заодно и про детей, все забывают, и план Килика на глазах обретает форму. Он успевает стащить из кабинета Ине планы Башни и еще несколько полезных бумажек, пока она занимается с Симкой, и теперь точно представляет, как устроить переполох.  
Поверхность близко, как никогда, кажется, рукой дотянись, но 936 никак не может от чистого сердца поддержать план. Они должны постараться вывести из строя или хотя бы изолировать большинство лифтовых шахт, а это значит, что большинство людей внизу погибнут, когда начнется заварушка. Они, дети Гравитации, — нет, они умеют карабкаться по отвесным стенам и преодолевать любые препятствия, у них на ногах есть крылья.  
Ине сидит внизу почти все время, и, когда 936 думает об этом, он понимает, что привязался к ней сильнее, чем думал. У нее смешные выражения лица, она забавно разговаривает, 936 она нравится. Симка на его стороне, Симка считает, что Ине надо предупредить, но Килик против.  
Вечер, когда они будут сидеть друг напротив друга в последний раз, приближается все неумолимей, а она все бьется над загадкой звука.  
— Я не могу это услышать, — говорит она. Хмурится.  
Она даже выучила названия его трюков, чтобы научиться их различать, но это не помогает. Свист ветра не говорит ей ни о чем — и сейчас, когда 936 думает об этом, ему в голову внезапно приходит потрясающая идея. Зачем она вообще так зациклилась на этом слепом отгадывании, если…  
— Тогда не уходи так далеко, — говорит он так, как будто предлагает простое решение. И так оно и есть.  
Ине поворачивается, начинает:  
— Что ты имеешь?.. — и тут же осекается, потому что 936 берет ее за руку. Ее ладонь твердая, сухая и теплая, и 936 хочется надеяться, что Ине не очень заметно, как он дрожит.  
— Слышишь?  
Ине жмурится, стараясь почувствовать пульсацию его крови, а потом мотает головой. Она медленно краснеет, и 936, сам не зная почему, идет дальше — аккуратно перехватывает ее запястье и прижимает ладонь к своей груди  
— Слышишь? — повторяет он, голос срывается и подводит, получается хриплый шепот.  
Его сердце колотится, как бешеное, неужели это можно не услышать? И Ине кивает, кусая губы, и 936 видит, как у нее на глазах наворачиваются слезы. Он внезапно решается:  
— Пообещай мне кое-что?  
— Что?  
— Тебя не должно быть в Башне через шесть дней, — когда он все-таки говорит это, слова, которые он долго обкатывал в голове, звучат естественно. — Только не спрашивай, зачем, — он тут же перебивает ее не прозвучавшие возражения, а потом добавляет с неожиданной мягкостью: — А потом… Настроишь мне регалию?  
Ине часто кивает, и 936 хочется ее обнять, но вместо этого он замирает. Ине держит руку у него на груди, закусив губу и тихо улыбаясь, и слушает, как бьется его сердце.

Небо оказывается еще ярче и светлее, чем кто угодно из них, выросших в темноте, мог предположить, так, что глаза режет. Килик плачет, не скрываясь, Симка цепляется за его рукав и не может перестать улыбаться. SA-936 — Спитфайр, будущий король Огня, — оглядывается.  
Ине — Макигами Ине, будущая королева Клятв, — ждет его на краю площадки и плачет за него, вытирая глаза рукавом, и Спитфайр бредет к ней под этим необъятным небом, чтобы обнять ее по-настоящему.  
Башня за его спиной всхлипывает в последний раз и захлопывает зев.


End file.
